paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Unraveling Mummy
Summary When a mummy haunts a tome in Egypt The Mystery Patrol are on the case Transcript (We open on Egypt we see the Spinx and pan through the scenery to a tome we see a door that spins around we see Rubble sniffing around) Rubble:You think the tome really does have macaroni and cheese? Danny:Carlos and Tracker said that King Macaroni had lots of pasta and cheese he was gonna make it but the Italian people beat him to it. (Ryder and the girls come in Ryder holds a scroll) Ryder:Let's not ask for miracles Danny. Ace:Yeah let's treat this tome with respect and it's secrets will be opened in time. Danny:But what about the macaroni and cheese? Ryder:We'll make you guys some when we get back to the lookout and Adventure Bay. Danny:Great, come on Rub. (Rubble sniffs and spins around the door screaming for help they run and then they get caught in the door spinning around cuts to inside we see the pits of fire that light up the way) Danny:Where are we? Ace:It looks like we're in the pharaoh's tome. Ryder:This is the only way we came in. Ace:And? Ryder:(Pushes it)It won't budge. There must be another way out Katie:Ok then let's find it. (They walk through the entrance way to find an exit) Rubble:This is just like that episode of Ruffy Ruff and the Clue Kids the pups and I saw the other day. Holy Mummy Of Macaroni. They were trying to solve the case of the ghostly mummy pharaoh called the Mummy Of Macaroni It turned out to be a partner of an archeologist who was working for a man to take the pharaoh's treasure. Katie:We can't find it like this. Ryder:Right we'll have to split up the girls and I will go this way you two the other way. Danny:Why is our way so scary? Rubble:Just lucky I guess. (Cuts to them talking about the mysteries Ruffy Ruff and the gang solved) Danny:Clue Kids Crack Case Of The Hairless Werewolf. Curtin closes for Witch in the wings SeaThing is Clue Kids catch of the day. Teenage Sleuths Crack Case Of The Fast Food Ghoul, People Eating Pickle Pounded Shadow Scraggy Doppelgänger has light shed onto it. Which of course us and Ranger helped them solve. Mysterious Ocean Man Caught which looked like Captain Cutler in Scooby-Doo Night Of 100 Frights. Rubble:Those were in the newspapers we caught the Giggling Green Ghouls reading about it in Daily Times about the Giggling Green Ghouls saying Giggling Green Ghouls Busted and about our armor mystery it was in Daily News reading Mystery Patrol Bids Good Night To Dark Knight Ghost and another reed Headless Spook Stopped saying in The Daily Flash The Daily Paper read about us catching a ghost Charlie the Funtime Robot Deactivated by Mystery Patrol and in Today In Adventure Bay it read about our Gator Goblin mystery saying Gator Goblin Grounded another of the Adventure Bay Gab reed about us catching the Frog Doctor Dr Ribbit and in the Adventure Times it said Jaguaro Grounded and in The Bay Babbler it said Ghost Of Haunted Isle Busted another said in The Adventure Bay News said Mystery Patrol Unravels Tar Pit Demon in Daily Gazette it said about us catching the Major Army Air Force Genral from outer space. reading Captain Major General From Outer Space stopped. Danny:And Ranger was the best in it. and the Adventure Bay Bugle it red Apeman Apprehend. and the Clue Kids had the case of a mummy. In the Kensville Blues it said Mummy Unwrapped and another newspaper said Phony Phantom Fake Exposed it was a case solved by the Clue Kids and Equestria Girls. Rubble:I like My little Pony. Danny:Who doesn't? They caught a ghost called the Creepy Conductor. in the paper the headline was Creepy Conductor Captured another said Book Spook Booked. Rubble:Those were Scooby-Doo mysteries. And we caught the Chinese Emperor Ghost. Which in the papers read Chinese Emperor Ghost Busted and another said Mystery Patrol Apprehends Redbeard's Ghost. Danny:And in the Weekly Times it was Mystery Patrol Pull hoods of Hooded Chinese Zombies. Which was along with the emperor ghost. and the other said Living Skeletons Scattered and another said Spiteful Sprite Splatted and the Clue Kids solved the Amusement park Appertain Rubble:Yeah it was Teenage Sleuths solve Amusement Park mystery and a zoo with demon animals were saying in the paper Lumionus Demon Animals exposed as fakes and the Theater Phantom Stopped. Danny:Like it's a creepy mystery. Rubble:Ruh-roh. Danny:Here's a little fun fact in Egypt Pharaohs had their pets made into mummies. Rubble:Wow. (An overnight Mummy resembling the mummy in the Scooby-Doo Krafts commercial comes to them) Danny:Zoinks! Like Run Rub! (They run cuts to gang Ryder has a torch and finds a piece of paper on the floor) Ryder:This looks like a clue. Ace:It's about the pharaoh's treasure to be taken to the Adventure Bay Museum. Katie:Now how come a mummy have this about his treasure being shipped to the museum? Ryder:I don't know. Ace:These mummy bandages could be a clue. (Danny and Rubble run and Rubble jumps to Danny) Danny:Zoinks! This is getting weird Rub. (They back up to wall Ace and Ryder have torches in hands cuts to a pillar beam Ace and Danny walk from behind it to hyroglifics Ace puts her magnifying glass up to the noodle drawing that look like macaroni noodles) Ace:We've got to use our noodle. (Presses the first one and a secret door opens in slice they all look around and they find a mummy it's the one that chased Danny and Rubble Rubble unravels it we cut to him in a pile of bandages) Rubble:Huh? Katie:Looks like we nabs our villain. (And an old man is behind it all) All:Some random man?! (Cuts back to Adventure Bay a newspaper reads a headline saying MUMMY OF MACARONI UNRAVELED picture of them they are at the Lookout reading about it Danny and Rubble are eating macaroni and cheese) Ryder:Well gang another case solved. Rubble:Rubble Double Doooooooo! END Category:Mystery Story